A Hogwarts Story
by girlwiththeblackinkpen
Summary: Harry Potter, re-imagined with the YJ characters. An old story being edited and reposted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

**June: First Year**

* * *

_Dick heard loud screams coming from the living room, and he groggily raised his head. He shifted under his sheets, blinking in the darkness._

_ "Don't touch them!" Dick heard his father roar._

_ Bright flashes of green light, and his father's voice was silenced. There was a thud, like something heavy hitting the ground._

_ "Oh, god. Oh, god," He heard his mother sob._

_Dick is frozen, glued to his bed by fear._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_ Another bright flash of green light, and there was another heavy thud. _

_He heard high – pitched, cold laughter, and the door to his bedroom opened slowly. Dick trembled underneath the covers._

_ A pale, green-haired man leered at him from the doorway._

_ The man licked his blood-red lips, and smiled, "Come here, sonny - I've got a nice... _surprise _... for you."_

_He came closer, a wand in his hand. The man cackled again._

_"Avada Keda-"_

Dick bolted up, sweat poring down his forehead.

Looking around his bedroom, he sighed.

Wally sat up in the bed across from him, rubbing his eyes groggily, "Wuzzgoinon?"

Even in the darkness of Wally and Dick's shared bedroom, Wally's red hair still shined vibrantly.

He heard an owl hoot suddenly on the window sill, and he turned. It had white feathers, and it was flecked with brown. It held two letters tightly in it's claw, and he warily grabbed it.

_Dear Mr. Dick Grayson,_

_ You have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins on September 9, and you will report to King's Cross train station on September 8 at 11:20 a.m., sharp. Enclosed is your train ticket and a list of things you will need this term._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dinah Lance_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

Dick handed Wally his own letter, and they high-fived each other.

"Awesome, dude," Wally said, eyes moving rapidly over the words, "Hogwarts here we come."

* * *

Artemis peeked an eye open, awakened by a sharp knocking on the door.

She threw the frayed covers off her body, shivering as the cold bit at her exposed neck and legs. She walked slowly out of her room, opening the apartment door.

Outside stood a slim, frail looking man with smartly cut gray hair, and a trim gray suit.

He smiled, "Good evening, Miss Crock, may I come in?"

Startled, she backed up, "M-Mom?"

Artemis's mother stumbled out drowsily, but smiled groggily when he saw the man, "Headmaster Nelson! What are you doing here?"

He smiled calmly, "I came to speak to you about Artemis' education."

Artemis watched in confusion as her mother broke out in a wide grin.

"But Lawrence told me… She really got accepted?" Her mother asked, gripping a chair for support.

Headmaster Nelson nodded, and primly handed Artemis a thick white envelope, "I decided that it would be better to come in person," he turned to Artemis, and smiled, "I expect to see you when terms starts in September."

He handed her a thick envelope, and then vanished with a _pop._

* * *

**September : First Year**

* * *

"Where did you see them?" Wally whispered, his eyes scanning the crowd for any face that seemed to stick out.

Barbara nodded her head toward the white pillar that lead back to the Muggle train platform, "Over there, but I couldn't get a good look at them…"

"Who's them again?" Dick inquired, poking his head above his towering pile of luggage.

"The Crock girl. The Crocks are a family of renowned Dark wizards and Purebloods," Wally said in a hushed voice.

"You're a Pureblood," Dick pointed out offhandedly.

"Yeah," Wally said shrugging, "But we don't lord it over everyone."

The whistle blew, and Wally, suddenly alert, turned toward his mother, "Can I get on the train now?"

His mother looked exasperatedly at him, but nodded, "Be careful, and stay safe, and don't hang out too much with Roy."

Wally nodded absentmindedly, ignoring his mother's warnings.

"Thanks again for letting me stay at your home, Mrs. West," Dick said awkwardly, feeling guilty.

"No problem, Richard, you're always welcome at our home," Wally's mom said, patting Dick on the head.

Barbara turned to her own father, the famous Auror Jim Gordon, "Daddy! When can _I_ go?"

Dick smirked at Barbara, "Sorry, Babs, not 'til next year!"

Barbara glared at him, sticking out her tongue and making a rude gesture with her finger.

Wally didn't care, he was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Dick was content. He had been nervous about going to Hogwarts, since he had been shielded from the Magic World until the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, Kent Nelson, took him from the orphanage and placed him with the Wests. They had clicked instantly, their senses of humor were similar, and Wally acted as the older brother (of only about seven months) that Dick had always wanted.

They were busy laughing, eating Chocolate Frogs and licorice wands. Dick snickered as Wally's face turned green when Wally ate a snot-flavored Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Have you seen Wolf?" a voice asked from the door of the compartment asked.

Wally's eyes widened, "There's a _wolf_ on the loose in the train?"

The voice stepped forward, revealing its speaker. The speaker had long, blond hair tied into a pony-tail, sharp, grey eyes and a smirk gracing her pink lips, "No, my friend lost a toad whose name is Wolf."

Dick let out a sigh of relief, "Then, in that case, no, we haven't seen Wolf."

Wally had a deep crease between his brow, studying the girl with narrowed eyes.

The girl frowned, "I'm Artemis."

Wally hesitated before saying his name, "… Wally West."

Dick grinned, not feeling the tension in room and sticking out his hand, "Dick Grayson."

Artemis took it, shaking it slowly.

"… Did you find him?" a low voice asked from behind Artemis.

Artemis turned to face a muscular, stocky boy with black hair and icy blue eyes, "Sorry, Connor, I haven't."

She turned back, addressing Dick and Wally, "This is Connor Kent."

They nodded their greetings, and Connor grunted.

"You're a Crock, aren't you?" Wally blurted out. The temperature in the room seemed to drop.

Artemis sniffed, and she frowned.

"Well, we're gonna be there soon, so, I'm gonna get changed…" Artemis said, and with that, she slid the compartment door shut and left.

* * *

_"No wonder she doesn't have any friends!"_

The words seemed to ring in her ears, and she replayed them over, and over, and over again.

She had thought that _he_ been her friend. Her first friend.

She wasn't crying, Artemis never cried, but her stomach ached and she felt dizzy from the confusion and pain.

She heard a thumping sound in the hall way, and the sound of rushing feet.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Than, a loud, deep roar split through silence, and Artemis felt fear prickle into her heart.

She got up, creeping silently toward the door to keep from alerting the… thing outside. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping for the thumps to fade away, but they got closer, and closer, and closer.

She shuffled away from the door, running into a bathroom stall and crouching on top of one of the toilet seats.

There was a loud BOOM, and she heard grunting, sniffling, and roars. She was trembling in fear, already in a mess from being insulted earlier, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to perform any defensive spells in her state and her level of magic performance.

A high-pitched voice cackled, "What's this?"

It was a teenager that couldn't have been more than seven or eight years older than her.

"W-who are you?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," he said, laughing with glee.

His eyes looked almost cat like as they gleamed red, and Artemis trembled.

He waved his wand, and there was more thumping, except now it sounded distinctly like the thumping of many feet on the castle's marble floor.

"Behold, my army of the undead!" the boy said, waving a hand toward the approaching zombies. They moved in sync, and their eyes glowed green with a sort of ancient, dark magic.

She buried her head in her knees, letting all the fear, pain, and confusion out with racking sobs. She was going to die. It was all going to end in a few moments.

For the first time in a long time, she was crying, hot tears were running down her cheeks, matting her hair to her forehead and making her eye sight blurry.

The next few moments were a blur, it seemed to happen so fast.

She remembered Dick shouting her name, and the boy commanding the zombies suddenly being flung across the room. As soon as he was knocked out, the zombies dropped onto the ground, dissolving into dust.

"You okay?" Dick asked, extending a hand.

"Yeah, sorry Artemis," Wally said, rubbing the back of his head.

Artemis looked deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was sincere. She saw the guilt, the worry, and she accepted the unspoken apology.

She nodded, and accepted his hand.

Dick smiled at Artemis, happy to see that they were safe.

The three of them understood the unspoken words. They had almost _died_ together. No friendship can be stronger than that.

* * *

Artemis nervously fastened her gloves onto her hands, and pulled on her boots. Both were loaners, and Wally had laughed rather unkindly when Artemis had showed them off to Dick. She had initially been proud of being the youngest seeker, despite the fact that she had to borrow a lot of equipment from the school (save her broomstick, which had been a painstakingly bought gift from her mother). However, two of the chasers, Roy Harper and the nasty Cassie Sandsmark had burst out laughing when they saw her shabby robes and clothes and the Cleansweep she had brought to practice.

"Get on out to the pitch, team," the team captain, Beater Raquel Lincoln said, "Hang on Artemis, I want to talk to you privately."

Artemis nervously hung back from the rest of the team. Harper shot her a disdainful look on his way out, "Have fun with that, scrub."

Raquel shot Roy a glare, "Ignore him, kid. Listen - you're the youngest seeker to be on the team in a century. The other team's gonna be underestimating you, so use that to your advantage. Stay high and out of sight, just keep looking for that Snitch."

Artemis nodded, gulping nervously. Her father had been the seeker on his Quidditch team, except he had been on the Slytherin team.

They finally went out of the locker room and onto the pitch. The green grass is cut immaculately and grazes Artemis's boot.

The referee, Professor Sanders, blew her whistle, "Mount your brooms!"

Finally, with a roar from the gold, red, silver, and green supporters, the two Quidditch teams flew into the air.

Gryfindor vs. Slytherin, one of the most anticipated matches this season.

_"The new addition of the Gryffindor team, Artemis Crock, looks a little peaky, but has the perfect build for a Seeker. Oh! Nice steal by Slytherin Chaser Icicle Jr., passes to Terror, … oh! Stolen back by Harper! A nicely aimed Bludger by Gryfindor's very own Raquel "Rocket" Lincoln. Chaser Harper is approaching the goal posts, 50 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! It seems that the Gryffindor seeker has spotted something, there she goes! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SHE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor wins!"_

Artemis pumped her fist in the air. The Slytherin seeker, Jenny Flynn had possessed a brand new Nimbus 2000, yet hadn't even compared to Artemis.

Even Harper nodded begrudgingly, "Nice catch, kid."

* * *

**June; First Year**

* * *

They sat contently in the train carriage, exhausted from the past events.

"… So… Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Wally asked , cutting through the silence.

Dick motioned for him to be quiet, pointing to the sleeping form of Artemis.

Wally nodded, lowering her voice to a whisper, "She must be exhausted, she had to keep running back and forth between Professor Wayne's office and the third floor corridor, and then she stayed up all night at the hospital wing waiting for you with me."

Dick nodded, "I would be to."

They settled into another comfortable silence, each staring out the wide window, watching the outdoor landscape blur by.

* * *

**Notes:**

This is not any new material. This was one of my first stories that I posted on FF, but I took it down because it was crappy.

All of the chapters are already written, and I just need to edit each of them.

In the comics (and most television and movie adaptations, Dick Grayson's parents were murdered by Tony Zucco, a crime boss. In this storyline, the Joker murders Dick's parents.

**Some of the References:**

"Jim Gordon" - known as Commissioner Gordon and a frequent character in the Batman comics and storylines

"Barbara Gordon" - she had a brief stint in Young Justice, and also was Batgirl in season 2, but she is Commissioner Gordon's daughter in the comic books and all, if not most, adaptations

"Cassie Sandsmark" - Wondergirl

"Professor Sanders" - Hawkgirl; member of the Justice League

"Jenny Flynn" - the villain then turned hero Jinx; member of Hive Five and Teen Titans


	2. Chapter 2

**September: Second Year**

* * *

"That's _disgusting_," Artemis said in wonder as Wally bravely ate a dark-green Every Flavor Beans.

Wally chewed, and wrinkled his nose, "It tastes like… watermelon."

Artemis rolled her eyes.

Connor munched thoughtfully on a chocolate frog, holding his toad, Wolf, in his other hand tightly.

The compartment door slid open, revealing Barbara's shy face, "Hi Dick."

Dick _nodded_ slowly, "Hey… Babs."

Artemis, feeling like they could cut the tension with a knife, "Come on in."

Artemis moved over, sitting closer to Wally and offering the seat next to the Dick.

The silence fell again, and they sat awkwardly.

"Well, we're going to be there soon, so I'll be changing," Artemis said, she fumbled around for her school robes, and moved towards the door, "Would you like to come with, Barbara?"

Barbara nodded shyly, "Sure. My bag's in a different compartment, though."

They walked out together, leaving only the males behind.

"She _so _has a crush on you," Wally said, shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Dick watched with vague interest as Wally examined the chocolate frog card and tossed it, "Yeah, but I don't have a crush on _her."_

"Harsh," Wally said, now putting a chocolate frog inside a pumpkin pastie and eating it like a sandwich.

"I have to agree with Artemis," Connor said from the corner, pulling on his school robes over his Muggle clothers, "You are pretty disgusting."

* * *

**November: Second Year**

* * *

Artemis was horrified. The dried blood spattered on the wall seemed to radiate a metallic smell that filled her lungs and made fear pang through her heart.

"… You okay?" Wally asked, coming up from behind Artemis's elbow.

She nodded.

She looked once again at the writing on the wall.

_Mudbloods and Squibs Next._

Squib.

In the Muggle world, a squib was a firework which was lit but never went off.

It had already spread around school already, her parent's magical capabilities.

Her father was a pure-blood, her mother a Squib, and her sister had been taken away to France by her father once her father realized that Jade had magical potential.

She never saw Jade or her father again.

Wally and Dick did not know the full extent of her family ties, like the fact that the Joker was her twice-removed uncle by marriage, like the fact that Harley, one of the Joker's old followers was her mother's stepsister.

"You sure?" Wally asked, concerned.

Artemis nodded, and smiled hesitantly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**January: Second Year**

* * *

Wally was sick of looking at her.

Her skin was too pale, her hair was too life-less, her lips were too chapped, her eyes were too dull. She could be dead for all he knew.

He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He missed Artemis Crock, who could recite to you word – for- word the History of Magic, and still kick a guys butt at arm – wrestling.

Dick was busy examining the scrap of parchment that he had found in Artemis's hand, but Wally was glad that he wasn't the only one to be worried. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch team had stormed into the hospital wing, a murderous look on her face.

She had tossed a card onto the small pile next to Artemis's petrified face, and then patted her hand awkwardly, swearing that she knock whoever did this into next week.

Wally had then watched the sixteen-year-old girl, who was renown for being as tough as nails, rush out of the room with tears in her eyes.

He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He missed Artemis Crock, who could recite to you word – for- word the History of Magic, and still kick a guys butt at arm – wrestling.

"Hey Wally! Come check this out!"

Wally walked over, happy to be distracted from looking at the motionless Artemis, "What's up?"

"Look what Artemis wrote, 'pipes'," Dick said, pointing to the word that was messily scrawled on the bottom of the page, "... And it's written on a page about... basilisks."

Wally was confused, "So... what?"

"... I think that the animal going around attacking people is a basilisk!" Dick exclaimed.

Wally grinned, "To the library?"

Dick nodded.

* * *

**May: Second Year**

* * *

Artemis ran toward them, "You figured it out!"

She flung her arms around the both of them, embracing them in a group hug.

"Check out my souvenir!" Wally said, holding up a tattered basilisk fang that Dick had given him.

Artemis laughed. She was happy to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

**August : Third Year**

* * *

Wally watched in wonder as Artemis balanced about six books in each hand. Wally read the spines of each book, _Muggle History Volume 1 & 2, Future-Telling for the Novice, Advanced Transfiguration…._

"How many subjects are you studying this year?" Dick asked.

"As many as I could," Artemis said offhandedly.

Artemis rummaged in her bag, getting out a small coin bag full of shiny coins and some crumpled Muggle dollar bills, "I've still got ten Galleons. It's my birthday in September, and my mom gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

Wally grinned even wider, "How 'bout a nice _book_?"

She rolled her eyes, and went into the pet store. Dick and Wally went for icecream, and waited on the stoop for Artemis to come back out. She emerged carrying a large, orange cat.

"This is Tigress," Artemis said, stroking her lovingly, "Isn't she adorable?"

"Ick," Wally said, reeling back, "I didn't know you were a cat person."

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_

"Mass Panic over Wayne Azkaban Breakout"

_by Iris West-Allen_

_In July, it was confirmed by both the guards of Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic that Bruce Wayne, long-time immate of Azkaban High Security Prison, had escaped. He is the first to do so, and had a life-time sentence for killing twelve people with an exploding jinx almost a decade and a half ago._

_Civilians are warned to keep an eye out for the escaped convict, and if spotted, to call the Ministry hotline immediately._

* * *

**September: Third Year**

* * *

"Wally! Wally!"

Wally turned to see a flushed Dick and Artemis sprinting towards him, broomsticks in hand and cloaks flapping behind them.

"I made the team!" Dick shouted jubilantly.

"Nice job, Dick," Wally said. He allowed the corners of his lips to droop a little, the jealousy piercing him, before flickering back up to a wide, congratulatory smile.

"Raquel said he's the best Chaser she's ever seen," Artemis said, catching up with the two of them.

"Congrats," Wally said stiffly.

* * *

**November: Third Year**

* * *

Artemis looked at the frost covered windows in wonder.

"Let's go to Zonko's!" Wally said, grabbing her by the crook of her elbow and dragging her to a brightly lit store where she could hear loud shouts of raucous laughter and weird noises .

Artemis let out an exasperated sigh and followed him.

Wally's hand slid down her arm, and soon, they were interlocking fingers.

Artemis was oblivious to it, too busy looking at the shelves of different jokes and pranks lining them.

Wally, however, did, and he blushed and quickly let go.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Artemis said, bored.

"But I still haven't seen that section!" Wally whined, pointing to a corner of the crowded shop.

Artemis dragged him out, ignoring his protests.

* * *

"There you go," Wally said, "We got as much as we could carry."

Artemis and Wally dropped fistfuls of candy into his laps, and Artemis pulled out of her bag a paper bag with a deluxe chocolate bar and a collection of sugar quills. It was nearly dark, and Dick felt a little jealous because they both looked like they had had the time of their lives.

When Dick had asked Mrs. West if she could possibly sign the Hogsmeade permission slip for him, she had awkwardly refused, shaking her head and informing him that since she was only a temporary guardian, she felt she couldn't possibly try to hold that sort of authority.

Dick had gone so far as to ask the Headmaster, but even he had refused.

The adults were hiding something, that's for sure.

* * *

**January : Third Year**

* * *

"Please, sir," Artemis said loudly, her hand still raise high in the air, "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf –"

Professor Lobo sneered coldly at her, "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Crock. I'm getting rather tired of your insufferably annoying attitude. Five more points from Gryffindor for being a pest."

Artemis went quiet, her lips pressed thinly together.

Wally frowned, despite the fact that Wally called Artemis annoying at least once a day, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! What's wrong with you?"

Professor Lobo advanced slowly, "Detention, West."

* * *

Dick watched in horror as Wally shot Artemis another dirty look from his perch in the common room.

Wally watched angrily as Barbara approached Artemis, holding a parchment, obviously wanting some home work help, "Babs, I wouldn't do that if I were you, she might _murder your_ pet if you look at her the wrong way!"

Artemis glared at him, her eyes narrowed, "Oh, please. I've already apologized, but I still don't think Tigress did it. She's been in my dormitory every night, and I don't see how or when she could've gotten into yours!"

Dick sighed.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**March : Third Year**

* * *

He wondered what was up with Artemis. He could tell she was stressed, the first sign being that she had quit Divination. Artemis was not a quitter, or one to disagree with a teacher, so it scared Wally slightly because it must've been something _really_ bad if it pushed Artemis over like that.

The next sign was when she punched Cameron Manhkent in the nose.

Sure, it was funny, but afterwards, after he had thought it through, he began noticing the little things that had changed about Artemis' personality.

Her eyes were usually always bright, glittering with sass and her fiery personality, however, as he watched her studying, stacks of books surrounding her, her eyes seemed dull, tired, and far away. Another thing that Wally had noticed was her hair. Wally would admit that her hair fascinated him. It was long, blonde, and was always in a neat pony-tail. Lately, it seemed dull, less shiny. She rarely smiled, mostly ignoring Dick and Wally and choosing instead to surround herself with stacks of books blocking out the noise of the common room.

The worse part of it was the fact that she stopped reprimanding and arguing with him.

It surprised him that he missed the arguing, because before, he would have loved to paste some duck tape on her mouth, but he actually did miss it.

He missed her yelling at him to stop talking with his mouth full, he missed her glaring at him as he made fun of her, he missed her sharp retorts, and her witty sense of humor.

He hoped she would get over whatever it was soon, because he can't make fun of her if she's not going to fight back.

* * *

**April: Third Year**

* * *

The rat clutched tight in Wally's hand quivered, and Wally let go of it, screaming in shock.

"Keep your wands pointed at it," Bruce hissed at Artemis and Dick.

The rat's face twitched, and then it suddenly started to grow bigger. Artemis whipped out and grabbed Dick's arm, her breath suddenly catching. She backed into Wally, who had been clutching his broken leg.

The rat's form became blurry, and then became a tall and lean woman with a dark brunette bob.

"Vell done, Bruce," the woman said in a thick accent.

Artemis tensed, "I know you," she said, holding her wand higher, "You're Madame Rouge."

"Are you not the little Crock brat? Your father sends his regards?" she said, grinning maliciously.

"As you can see, we have the higher hand," Bruce said calmly, "And we will be taking you away."

"I think not," she said, and she began shrinking again.

_"Stupefy!"_

She fell back with a thud, returning to her female form.

"Nice shot," Bruce said, nodding to Dick.

"Thanks," Dick said, rubbing his wrist.

* * *

**June : Third Year**

* * *

Artemis glanced at Wally, who was happily cuddling his new owl.

Dick seemed happy as well, who wouldn't be, he had found another family member, one that actually loved and cared for him. He was content. Artemis and Wally weren't fighting, and he had the Quidditch World Cup to look forward to too.


End file.
